Management of computer system performance has reached the point where the existing process controls are inadequate. The primary problem is one of complexity, given the large number of interrelated factors that affect actual achieved performance. In the past, some simplication was possible by allowing management of work units according to a single end-user oriented goal (e.g., response time). A critical unfulfilled requirement is that operating system software take over the responsibility for managing system performance according to more than one end-user oriented goal type, achieving the goals of the installation without requiring human intervention or specification of system performance parameters to guide such management.